The Curse of the Chaos
by Zven
Summary: Antes que nada es un Yaoi.Relata los consecutivos problemas que tiene un principe. Si no soportan la trajedia, dolor, sadomasoquismo y tortura, mejor no se aventuren a leer esta historia. Es un relato tipoMA bastante fuerte.Todo es creado, hasta las razas


**CAPITULO I**

_Un romance Extraño. Amistad o un...?_

* * *

Después de un largo día de trabajo Xaero abandonó el establecimiento de la agencia. Estaba harto, acababa de discutir con la mitad del complejo y esto lo tenía enfurecido. Frustrado sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y saco uno encendiéndolo. –¡¡Maldición!!, necesito un trago.- murmuró al levantar su mirada. ajustó sus lentes de sol a su lugar nuevamente y empezó a caminar para buscar algún bar que estuviera abierto y cerca. No tenía ánimos para caminar.

Después de caminar unos pasos, su mirada se fija en un pequeña entrada, tras unos momentos de duda, decide entrar y comprobar el ambiente del lugar –Demonios… Odio los lugares mixtos- susurra al observar la presencia de un Gambrax muy conocido para él, el General de Brigada, Zero Khruxel. Lo contempla por unos momentos, y luego suspira relajando su cuerpo completamente –que mas da – se sienta en una de las mesas y llama al mesonero – Joven, podría traerme un sangre real –tras decirle esto, vuelve a fijar su mirada en el joven Gambrax quien ésta vez le devuelve con un levantamiento de ceja y un comentario bastante entendible – ¿Qué quieres?-. Xaero, como siempre de obstinado le contesta un movimiento de su brazo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Una hora después se escuchó cerca de la barra un leve alboroto, un grupo grita animando a otros que bebían de forma competitiva. Curioso el Chaos se acercó para ver de que se trataba aquel alboroto. Minutos después de estar mirando sintió alguien a sus espaldas, y bastante cerca. Volviéndose de manera rápidamente se topó con Zero frente a frente y a escasos centímetros. Ambos se observaron fijamente hasta que Xaero reaccionó, carraspeado y desviando momentáneamente la mirada –¿qué?– .

-Nada¿por?- preguntó Zero. –que quieres metharex?-

-Para tu información yo tengo nombre, y ese es Xaero Chaos, no metharex…Gambrax.-

-Te digo lo mismo, a igual que tu tengo un nombre y ese es Zero, Zero Khruxel. General de brigada de estrategia y emboscada-

-Pues felicitaciones, pero no tendrás de mi, benevolencia-

-No te la estoy pidiendo. Acaso me la has ofrecido? Por que si mi memoria no me falla no lo has hecho-

-No, y no lo voy a hacer. No soy fanático y no tengo esa costumbre inculcada-

-Típico de un Chaos negro. De modales fallos.-

- Como de modales fallos!? Tal vez sea un Chaos negro pero fui educado por los de la jerarquía de la luz.-

- Con mas razón. Un niño bueno.

- Crees que lo soy?

- Eso parece.- rió Zero

- Te desafío Khruxel.-

- A que?

Xaero se volvió observando la barra y detalló la competencia que se daba. – a beber.- y miró a Zero por la culata de sus ojos. El gambrax sonrió –acepto tu proposición, pero te advierto que tengo una excelente resistencia para el alcohol.- respondió sonriente Zero.

- Y yo no me quedo atrás -

Ambos avanzan hacia la barra donde estaban otros sentados esperando para empezar la competencia. Zero y Xaero eran los más jóvenes de los 5 que estaban ya sentados. Después de las 10 primeras rondas 3 de los competidores ya estaban completamente ebrios, y por ende ya habían sido descalificados, los otros 2 ya estaban mareados, próximos a perder.

- Como vas, Zero?- preguntó Xaero

Zero lo miró y le sonrió –En perfectas condiciones, y…tu mi buen amigo?-

Xaero levantó una de sus cejas, delgadas y perfectas.- Bien. Estoy bien.- Sonrió levemente de regreso.

El cantinero miró a los que aun estaban aun en la competencia .- Caballeros por favor les pediré que se levanten.

Todos accedieron, Zero miraba al Chaos detallándolo y se percato de que poseía una buena resistencia. No mostraba rastros de estar afectado por el alcohol. "Rayos, tenía razón, este muchacho tiene buena resistencia" pensó. El cantinero realizó varias evaluaciones para comprobar el estado de los competidores. Xaero estaba completamente relajado, ya se le había olvidado el problema y discusión que había tenido en la agencia. Lánguidamente se quitó la chaqueta que tenía y la dejó en el espaldar de la silla. La camisa de seda blanca tallaba su delgado y espigado cuerpo, las mangas un poco largas cubrían sus manos, se las remangó para que no le incomodaran o mojárselas se las levanto hasta el antebrazo. Zero le observaba fijamente, detallándolo, no podía creer lo que veía. El Chaos era un ser dotado de perfección. Sin mencionar aquel contraste de su cabello matizado, rojo con negro sobre aquel blanco. Sacudiendo su cabeza se volvió a sentar, paso sus manos por su rostro y esperó a la siguiente ronda.

Después de varias rondas mas solo quedaban Xaero y Zero, los cuales se debatían furiosamente por ganar el premio de la competencia, el cual era 50.000 Shakets (1 Shaket equivale a 1000 euros). Se llegó a un punto en que el administrador del bar se acercó y propuso que se cambiara radicalmente las bebidas.

-Caballeros les propongo algo mas, ya que ustedes tienen tanta resistencia subiremos la apuesta y el desafío – dijo

- ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Xaero.

- Subir la apuesta a 75.000 shakets y la bebida es el Drago's Lair –

- Drago's Lair? –

- Así es -

- De acuerdo – Acepto el Chaos – que dices Zero?

- Si, por mi no hay problema - respondió

-Bien caballeros, prosigamos – dijo el gerente

Dando una orden el barman prosiguió a preparar las bebidas. Zero se sentó al lado de Xaero y lo empezó a detallar desde cerca, no esperaba ver tal perfección en un rostro. Era el perfil de un dios. Aquella piel se veía tersa tan suave como el pétalo de rosa mas delicado. Aquel cabello tan sedoso y llamativo…pero su mente fue traída a la realidad por una pregunta firme.- ¿Qué estas viendo?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Zero al sacudir su cabeza –

-¿Qué, que tanto me miras, Zero? – Preguntó nuevamente Xaero

-Nada, por que?-

-…-

- Aquí están sus bebidas, caballeros- Dijo el cantinero al acercar los vasos con aquel licor.

Xaero miro la bebida y dejo de mirar a Zero, quien se relajó al sentir que el Chaos había dejado de mirarlo, aquella mirada tan intensa y en especial aquel color. Lo tenía loco. Se volvió a y tomo la bebida, pero su mirada estaba perdida.

– Estas listo para seguir Zero? O existe algo que te distrae -pregunto Xaero

- EH!, que tonterías dices, Nada me esta distrayendo Xaero.- respondió sin mirarlo- y tu que me dices?

- Solo espero por ti.- susurró

- Uy! Que caballeroso, veo que estas mas calmado –

Xaero sonrió y tomo el vaso para empezarlo a beber. Ambos iniciaron la nueva competencia. Zero bebía con calma degustando el Drago's Lair, era refrescante pero sabía que era una mezcla letal, por la cantidad de licores que tenía. Mientras bebía miraba a Xaero quien bebía a largos tragos, quiso advertirle pero se detuvo. Su mente maquinó algo, pero para ello tenia que esperar.

Al cabo de unas horas mas tarde, el cantinero realizó la prueba correspondiente. –Caballeros párense-.

Zero se levantó lentamente mientras miraba a Xaero, quien se preparaba para levantarse. El Chaos sacudió su cabeza y sintió que el suelo se movió bajo sus pies. –"Mierda. Ya estoy llegando a mis limites, unas mas y estoy frito"-pensó.

Zero le miro mientras leía aquel pensamiento. –"Esta competencia la tengo ganada"- se dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír con lascivia. –Mareado?-

Xaero lo miró y negó lentamente al levantarse de la silla y mirarlo y se apoyó en una pierna manteniendo el equilibrio y sin tambalearse –Esto responde tu pregunta? –dijo Xaero en un tono de voz suave y tranquilo.

Zero observó aquellos labios rojos, carnosos a los cuales estaba por lanzarse a sentirlos contra los suyos, esa boca encajada a la suya, mientras sus manos tallaban aquella suave piel. Siente que sus ojos se perdían en los ojos rojo sangre de Xaero... –Continuamos? O seguirás con esa mirada de… tonto.– carraspeó el Chaos.

Zero humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva para así responder con voz calmada –Desde luego, veo que tenias razón al decir que tenías resistencia –sonrió y rodeo por el hombro a Xaero y lo acercó así para susurrarle al oído –Veamos cuanto mas resistes Chaos.-

Xaero sintió una ola de escalofríos al percibir el aliento de Zero en su oreja e inconscientemente encogió el hombro, y se apartó del gambrax de un suave movimiento pero rápido para después mirarlo. –Resistiré –respondió.

Zero le sonrió ampliamente y deslizo su mano por la espalda del Chaos. Sus dedos tallaban cada músculo de la espalda de Xaero en su trayectoria. –Muy bien, adelante. Sigamos con esto.- dijo Zero.

Nuevamente se sentaron y siguieron con su debate en las bebidas.

Después de 8 rondas más Xaero colapso sobre el mesón y aparto el vaso haciéndolo a un lado. –ya…no…puedo mas. Tú…ganas, Zero –dijo Xaero con voz entrecortada por los efectos del alcohol.

-Vaya, no eres un niño, eres un adolescente –dijo Zero al sonreír y terminar su bebida.

Xaero lo observa –Idiota –murmura, más mareado que consciente.

- Que ironía, aun tienes agallas para insultarme, siendo yo el vencedor – Sonríe socarronamente.

Xaero se levanta lentamente mientras toma su chaqueta volviéndose, dándole la espada a Zero y se termina de poner en pie acomodándose la chaqueta. Segundos después sale corriendo al baño mientras Zero se carcajea al verlo. Apresar de ello se da cuenta de que estaba en las mismas condiciones, así que avanza tras el Chaos hacia el baño. Tras llegar a la puerta, escucha que Xaero suspira en alivio de manera sonora, sonríe y termina de entrar diciéndole –Tanque lleno , verdad?-

- Y tu que? Veo que al parecer en las mismas –responde Xaero al levantar una ceja al observarlo sobre su hombro.

Zero sonríe y se para en el urinal al lado de Xaero –algo así; pero tu por lo que vi, casi explotas –dice mientras lo mira

Xaero sacude su cabeza y se aparta para terminar de acomodarse el pantalón.

- Como que esta no es mi noche – dijo Xaero

- y,¿por qué lo dices?-

- te interesa?

-Pues por algo te pregunto.-

-Un problema, eso es todo.-

- y por que no me lo cuentas, para eso somos amigos .-

-¿Amigos?-

- si, amigos o¿ me consideras otra cosa?.- sonrió

- No, no es eso, que va. Es solo que es la primera vez que entablo y una conversación seria con un gambrax-

- En serio?

- Si, en serio.-

- Eso no me lo esperaba¿acaso te caemos tan mal?- dice Zero mientras se volvía hacia Xaero y avanza hacia el lavamanos. Xaero lo observa y avanza hacia otro lavamanos mientras le respondió negando con su cabeza y un susurro.- no.

- Que hay con tus problemas, son graves?- preguntó Zero

- No. Son del trabajo... Ahhhrtttt, maldición!.- gruñe Xaero .- estoy ebrio y no puedo ir a la agencia así. Que demonios hago!

- Pues nada.-

- Como que nada?.-

- A ver dime, que vas a hacer?.-

Xaero lo mira y cierra la llave del agua y toma una toalla de papel para secarse las manos.- Será mi primera falla.-

Zero lo mira y también procede a secarse las manos.- Siempre hay una primera vez, venga te invito a cenar para que no te sientas tan mal perdedor y así compensar tu lucha, la cual fue formidable.

- Como? Me invitas a cenar? –musitó sorprendido Xaero al mirar a Zero.

- Si, tal cual oíste – Siseo Zero al acercarse al Chaos con mirada fija y penetrante. Sus ojos azules brillaban levemente oscuros al estar en marcados por sus cejas. Varios mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, en el cual aparece una sonrisa levemente lasciva. – Vamos acepta, no seas tan mal perdedor, Xaero-

El Chaos levantó levemente una ceja y tras un suspiro relajó sus brazos y cuerpo – Esta bien, acepto tu invitación.-

- Sugerencias? –Preguntó Zero mientras salía del baño tras Xaero.

-Ah? Ahora yo soy el que sugiero el sitio? –respondió irónico – Por Aiwa, tu invitaste y tu debes sugerir. Pero, no creo que a esta hora haya algo abierto –.

Zero sonrió con mas amplitud –Tengo un pequeño departamento en el centro, que dices? –

-…? –

-Te comieron la lengua? –rió Zero

Xaero sacudió su cabeza pero se tambaleo un poco -…No...no…este –exhaló un suspiro –esta bien Zero.

Zero sonrió y después de clamar su premio, salió del pequeño bar y se encaminó hacia el apartamento. Xaero lo seguía caminando al mismo nivel de Zero pero manteniendo la distancia. Zero lo miraba mientras sonreía. Ambos avanzaban por las calles semidesiertas. Lo único que estaba abierto era los bares y discotecas. Poco a poco Zero fue acercándose a Xaero hasta llegar a caminar hombro con hombro, tentando terreno para saber si podía proceder. Una corriente de brisa recorre la calle levantando unas pocas hojas secas, la misma corriente agita levemente el cabello de Xaero apartándolo de su rostro, ahí Zero fijó su mirada en aquel rostro tan perfecto, una piel que debía ser tersa como el mármol. Lentamente se aproximo mas e intentó rodear a Xaero por la espalda, tanteo con lentitud.

Xaero escasamente le prestaba atención, al contrario, disfrutaba la fresca brisa que corría por las calles. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Al poco sintió un tanteo vacilante en su espalda y abrió sus ojos lentamente al detenerse. Zero viendo a aquello rápidamente logró disimular su acto. Y lo rodeo de un movimiento algo tosco por media espalda – venga, no camines con los ojos cerrados o te estrellarás con un poste.- y al tenerlo rodeado lo jalo con fuerza hacia si.

Xaero lo miro y dio un giro para soltarse – No te preocupes , se por donde camino, estaré…-decía al volverse y por andar algo atolondrado por aquel acto de Zero, no vio un poste macizo de acero que se erguía en frente de si. Tras estrellarse se tambaleo unos pasos y musitó con palabras entrecortadas.- est-ta-ré… bi---en……- y finalmente cayó.

Zero lo miró al sostenerlo cuando lo rodeó por la espalda y sin poder evitarlo se reía.- si como no!, es tan obvio tu sentido de la orientación –dijo al apartarle el cabello del rostro al Chaos –que incluso con los ojos abiertos te estrellaste–. Xaero lo miro algo aturdido. Zero lo miraba sonriente mientras que llevaba al frente del rostro del Chaos su mano.- Te dolió? Dime cuantos dedos ves – susurró al enseñarle dos. Xaero lo miró y ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos para así poder ver bien los dedos pero aunque intento dirigir su visión pudo asegurar que eran cuatro – cuatro?

- Seguro? –Siseo con picardía sin dejar de sonreír.

- Si…bueno, creo.- Respondió al sostenerse del brazo de Zero para levantarse.-cuantos eran? Acerté?

- Uhmm…Cerca, sobre todo si lo divides por su raíz cuadrada utilizando el resultado que me diste-

- Que quisiste decir?-

- Diste el cuadrado del numero.-

- Huh?-

Zero se rió entre labios.- te lo he de simplificar. Solo te mostré dos dedos.-

Xaero logró ponerse en pie y lo miró –Para responder tenias que decir tantas estupideces –

- Técnicamente… hmmm, si

- Ya veo, siempre tienes que andar con tonterías? –.

- No son tonterías si las ves desde mi punto de vista.-

- Lo que sea.-

- Venga, no te molestes, no seas arisco, Xaero.- se excusó –Si te molesté os pido disculpas .- susurró con voz suave y le tomo la mano a Xaero con suavidad tentando terreno. Quería saber si podía proceder como deseaba. Notando que Xaero no rechazaba el contacto lo aproximó un poco más hacia sí y lo rodeó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo para avanzar nuevamente hacia su apartamento.

Continuará...


End file.
